The Lovers of the New Bridge
by Ver24RedSatin601
Summary: Victoire had a couple of bad experiences, and Teddy helped her recover, but after their relationship grew stronger she got scared and backed off. Based off of Taylor Swift's "Back to December" but it's oh-so-much-more than that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, but alas, I do not. Praise J.K. Rowling!

A/N This is a song fic, based on the song "Back to December" by Taylor Swift. It's in the POV of Victoire after Hogwarts, when she's about twenty, and Teddy around there as well. Hope you like it!

"Look, Teddy…" I begin. "You're a great guy, really, but I feel like this isn't working out." _That's a lie, Victoire. Stop lying to yourself._

"Wh—" He cuts himself off, trying to understand my words. "Vic, what do you mean?"

"I feel like… I just want to stop, okay?" I tell him.

"Vic." He sounds heartbroken. "I don't understand. What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing," I assure him. _It's not you, it's me._ "You're perfect. And I hope you find a girl who makes you as happy as you made me."

"But" —his voice gets smaller— "I want you."

I turn away, my hand on the side of the front door. My fingers are trembling, shaking. He's been standing on the porch this entire time, and now he's moved up a step. "Goodbye, Teddy."

I close the door, feeling my heart protrude through my chest and then the crying starts.

A/N So what do you think? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's the next chapter! Hope it meets your expectations, people!

The next day, there is a bouquet of roses on the front porch. They are beautiful, and they are multicolored, always changing, like Teddy's hair. Right now they are a perfect scarlet, but they remind me so much of him that I leave them there. I broke up with him. I can't accept gifts like this. I know why I broke up with him. I'm not pure. I know that. I can never be like him. I can never deserve him. So why does he keep coming back? Doesn't he understand that he needs to find someone else?

I love him. I really do. But I can't. My past experiences…with boys…men…I can't. He wants to move so fast, and it's scaring me. He was starting to scare me, and I was starting to like it, like I did before. I've already made that mistake once, though. I won't make it again.

A/N Sorry it's so short... I'll write more, I promise! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here you go!

The days go on, dreary and cold, or maybe that's just the way they seem to me. I get up, go to work, eat a little (or not at all), go home, maybe have a couple visits from Mum or Dad or my siblings, and then go to the couch and watch a movie. One movie. The same movie, every time: Les Amants du Pont-Neuf. I know every single word, every scene, every line, every expression by heart, but I continue to watch it every day when I come home.

At some point it becomes too much. I have to see him, no matter how much his wildness scares me. No matter how afraid I am, I have to see him. I have to face what I've done. I've got to stop being such a bloody coward.

I'm not going to Apparate there. My mind is too conflicted to focus on anything. Instead, I run out into the rain, in thirty-six-degree weather, wearing nothing but boot-cut jeans, a purple V-neck, and a floral scarf, wound into my hair. I am freezing and shivering and my teeth are clicking together, but I keep going. He lives twenty-four blocks away from me; I know this. And even though my lungs are burning and my legs are aching and my heart is broken, I sprint down the sidewalk in the middle of the night.

A/N Follow, favorite, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

I ring the doorbell, shivering, hopping from one foot to another to try to regain the feeling in my numb, bare toes. It's two in the morning. Maybe he's not here. Just when my doubt has started to creep back into my mind, I see a light flip on from inside and the door swings open. Teddy stands there in front of me, his bright blue hair messy, wearing only a white T-shirt and a pair of dark grey boxers. "Victoire?" he says, his voice somewhat lost in the rain. He squints at me, his sight still hazy from sleep. "Is that you?"

I nod.

"Ohmygod, Vic, what happened to you?" he exclaims, seeing my drenched, shivering form. "Come in, come in."

I shake my head. "I-I'm-m-m ok-k-k-kay. I j-j-just wanted-d t-t-t-to t-talk-k-k." _How many times are you going to lie to him, Victoire?_ I scold myself.

He seems to detect my lie as well, so he grabs my hand and leads me inside. I trip and fall over my numb feet as we go, so he sweeps me up in his arms, apparently not caring that his shirt is now wet because of me. He takes me into his living room, in front of the fireplace, where he shoots a spell of flames at the pile of logs, warming the room tremendously. He sets me down directly in front of it so that I may get warmer. He waits for me to get settled, and then I start talking, as my mouth has stopped trembling with cold. "I'm glad you made time to see me," I start out, rubbing my hands back and forth over my upper arms, trying to create friction. "How's life?"

He chuckles a little at my rather casual question. "Good. You?"

"Good," I reply. "Tell me, how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while."

He nods slightly. "Good. Yours?"

"Good," I repeat.

"Look, Vic," he says, breaking the easy conversation, "I know you didn't come here to ask about my family. What's going on?"

I sigh, rubbing my hands together, and stand up. "I came here to tell you this."

A/N Mwa ha ha! Cliffhanger! R&R, and I might just publish another chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Last chapter, you guys, so cherish it!

"Your guard is up, I can see it. I know why. It's because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses" —his breath hitches— "and I left them there to die."

"Vic, I—"

"These days," I continue, acting as if he had never interrupted, "I haven't been sleeping. I've been staying up, playing back myself leaving" —he sighs softly— "and slamming that door in your face. When your birthday passed, and I didn't call…" I run my hand through my wet, long blonde hair. "And I think about summer—all the beautiful times, when I watched you laughing from the passenger side of Dad's car, and I realized I" —his eyes are watching me with a wild ferocity— "I love you."

"Vic," he says quietly.

"And then," I go on, falling to my knees, "the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind…" I look down. "You gave me all your love," I whisper, "and all I gave you was goodbye."

"Vic, it's okay, I—"

I shake my head, little cold droplets of water falling onto his carpet. "So this is me" —I stand up— "swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying, 'I'm sorry for that night.' And, Teddy" —his gaze intesifies— "it turns out freedom… it just means missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine." I press my lips together, holding back sobs. "I go back to December all the time, you know? I'd go back to December, turn around, and change my own mind." My voice gets really, really quiet. "I go back to December all the time." I wipe tears unseen from my face. "I miss your tanned skin…your sweet smile…you were so good to me, so right. And how you held me in your arms that September night…"

"I remember, Vic."

"The first time you ever saw me cry." I take a deep, shaky breath. "Maybe this is wishful thinking, and it's probably just mindless dreaming, but… if we loved again, I swear, I swear with all of my heart, I'd love you right." I turn away from him, wrapping my arms around myself. "I'd go back in time and change it" —I let out an unwilling sob— "but I can't. So if the chain is on your door…. I understand. And I'm sorry, Ted, but… I love you."

Suddenly his arms are around my waist, making me feel warm and tingly and sending a rush of ecstasy through me. He turns me around slowly as if trying not to make any sudden movements, and stares deep into my eyes. "Vic, I love you, too. And I forgive you for anything you think you did wrong."

 _He knows me so well._ "I'm sorry, Teddy, I really am, I—"

He silences me with a sweeping, passionate kiss that makes me cry with joy on the inside and melt in his arms on the outside. _I love you, Teddy Remus Lupin, and I always will._

A/N That's all, folks! Follow and favorite me, 'cause that's all for this one!


End file.
